


The Drive

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, S1, Skye | Daisy's van, also possibly slight OOC, anyway this is my way to deal with waiting to watch 3x07, i think, not really w@rd-friendly, pre-Skoulson, product of old wondering over who drove the van to the Bus, skye and phil flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Abducting me with my car?” the young woman said from under the hood. “What happened?Did they cut the millions' budget at the cars?”<br/>Coulson smiled beside her.</p><p>Coulson and Ward kidnap Skye with her van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A look into the drive to the Bus,while Skye was blindfolded,based on the hope/assumption that Coulson was sitting back with her.Probably a bit OOC.I suck at this.

“Abducting me _with_ my car?” the young woman said from under the hood. “What happened?Did they cut the millions' budget at the cars?”

Coulson smiled beside her.

“Interesting place you got here. _Lived in._ ” he said.

“Do I _amuse_ you?” she sounded offended.

“I don't know.Do you think you do?” Coulson replied.

“My lifelong goal to amuse a suit completed and I was wearing a bag over the head to miss the look on his face.” she said sarcastically.

“Shut up.” Ward barked.

“Oooh,someone needs to get laid.” she replied.

Coulson smirked.

“Probably will do him some good.” he said in a conspiratory whisper.

That threw the woman in for a loop.

“I think I'll enjoy talking to _you_ ,suit.” she said. “Not sure why you all got interested in poor old me,though.Aren't there,I don't know,alien invasions to deal with?”

Ward made a hard turn,the woman fell on Coulson.

“Watch it,you lunatic!” she called out,her voice muffled by Coulson's jacket. “This van cost me almost all my savings to get and repair!”

Coulson steadied her to a sitting position.

“Be careful.” he said in a clipped voice to Ward.

“Sorry,sir.”

“Ha.Sorry my arse.” she said. “That is total disregard of someone else's home.I will drag your sorry ass all over the Internet if I have to,to protect people from your incompotense to treat my home with some care.”

Ward was fuming in the front.He did another hard turn.Coulson saw it this time,and quickly reached for the hacker and held her to him as they turned.

“There,manners.You should learn from your boss!”

“How can you be sure I am his boss?”

“And here I thought there was hope.” she sighed. “He called you 'sir'.Seriously,your training lacks if you miss stuff like that.Or it could be my time playing blind.” she mused.

“Playing blind?”

“Aren't you a nosey one?” she smirked. “I don't know you to start sharing my past with you,Mister Suit.Boyfriends were closer and didn't learn about it.”

“Does that make me special,you hinting it?” Coulson smirked back.

“The suit can flirt.” she sounded impressed. “By your underling,I thought it was a skill lost forever in you guys.”

“I can hear you,you know.” Ward said.

“Good!Maybe you'll learn Human Interactions 101.From an assembly line do you come out?”

“Not me as far as I know.” Coulson said quietly. “Him,I wonder.”

“Such a pity you're a suit.You got potential.” she said.

“Thank you.”

“Sir,are you engaging her for a reason?” Ward gritted his teeth.

“Of course,underling.To see if I'll spill the beens on some sort of megalomaniac plan to take over the universe.What do they teach you in your spy school anymore?” she wondered.

Coulson smiled as they reached the Bus and got off the van.She was giving him intel on herself,indeed,but also stuff she didn't worry to 'lose'.She was good,a possible asset.And she could be his coms agent.He only needed a reason to give her the job.She gave him a good one.

 


End file.
